Uzależniony
by T-chan aka KillingTime
Summary: Reno "Wieczny Singiel" po prostu przespał się z niewłaściwą osobą. I teraz nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje.


Rufus w łóżku był absolutnie fenomenalny.  
Reno miał w swoim życiu wiele doświadczeń. Spróbował praktycznie wszystkiego, czego chciał i większości tych, których chciał, innymi słowy miał porównanie i wiedział, że Shinra jest cholernie zdolny. Na samą myśl o rzeczach, które potrafił robić, chociażby samymi dłońmi, Reno robiło się słabo. Turk wbrew pozorom był całkiem wymagającym partnerem, a do tej pory tylko Shinrze udało się go doprowadzić go do krzyku. Głośnego. Długiego. _Błagalnego_.  
Zazwyczaj już po opadał bez sił i z trudem chwytał powietrze, a Rufus kładł się obok niego, zamykał oczy i próbował się uspokoić. Rudzielec, gdy już był zdolny do ruchu, niemal odruchowo się do niego przysuwał. Czasami, jeśli rezerwy sił im pozwalały, rozmawiali jakiś czas, czasami po dłuższej chwili zasypiali... a czasami któryś z nich wstawał, ubierał się i wychodził.  
I Reno musiał przyznać, że teraz ten moment nie podobał mu się najbardziej.

Sam początek znajomości umykał jego pamięci. Został wcielony do Turks, jakiś czas później usłyszał, że młodego Shinrę posądzono o zdradę i oddalono, a jeszcze później Sephiroth zamordował ówczesnego prezydenta. Rufus, można rzecz, wrócił w chwale. Dokładnej chwili powrotu Reno nie widział, zajęty bardziej leżeniem w szpitalu i dochodzeniem do siebie po walce z Cloudem. Gdy tylko przeszło mu na tyle, że mógł chodzić i operować EMRem, dostali z Rudem misję. Słyszał już wtedy o nowym prezydencie i jego wybitnie przedmiotowym podejściu do podwładnych. Właściwie nie tylko podwładnych - do wszystkich ludzi w ogóle. Wtedy czuł podskórnie, że nie polubi tego człowieka.  
Zwłaszcza, gdy Rufus obciął im pensje, bo wrócili bez głowy Clouda i ze znacznymi ubytkami ciała. Elena przyszła odwiedzić Reno w szpitalu i wypaplała mu, że Shinra uznał ich za bezwartościowych, bezużytecznych i niekompetentnych. Co nie wróżyło im długiej kariery.

Później ShinRa wprowadziła do drużyny Strife'a szpiega i usługi Turks w tym konkretnym zakresie przestały być potrzebne. Jednocześnie miał miejsce zamach na prezydenta, w jego własnym gabinecie. Rufus sam przestrzelił zdrajcy głowę, przy okazji testując nową broń od Scarlet, wykonaną na jego zamówienie. Do gabinetu wkroczyła ekipa sprzątająca, a prezydent zażyczył sobie ochrony. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego Tseng wytypował, między innymi, Reno.

Turk początkowo wariował z nudów. Prezydent łaskawie zezwolił mu na zajęcie krzesła, więc rudzielec spędzał na nim bite cztery godziny, nim przyszła zmiana. Łaskawość Shinry nie obejmowała jednak telefonu, odtwarzacza, konsoli, słowem czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby zabić nudę. Na próby rozmowy odpowiadał krótko i ironicznie, wyraźnie pokazując, gdzie jest miejsce Reno. Turk z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej go nie znosił.  
Z nudów zaczął obserwować. Po dwóch miesiącach dokładnie wiedział, jak Rufus marszczy brwi, gdy czyta bzdury z departamentu Palmera, jak stuka palcami w blat, gdy ma przed sobą rozliczenia finansowe Heideggera, w jaki sposób mruży oczy, gdy rozmawia ze Scarlet... Poznał jego grymas obrzydzenia przy okazji wizyt i specjalistycznych opisów Hojo, dowiedział się, jak wyglądają jego rozmowy telefoniczne, zarówno służbowe, jak i prywatne... Zdał sobie nawet sprawę z tego, że „shachō" ma poczucie humoru, ukryte głęboko pod sarkazmem i wyższością, z jaką patrzył na ludzi.  
A także z tego, że Rufus ma absolutnie najlepszy tyłek, jaki Reno kiedykolwiek w życiu widział.

Z każdą chwilą szef miał, jak mu się zdawało, coraz mnie tajemnic. Umawiał się ze znajomymi na karty, w jego życiu istniała kobieta, do której mówił nieironicznym zdrobnieniem, wyraźnie przepadał za dobrą whisky... Te „ludzkie rzeczy" do niego nie pasowały i to nie podlegało dyskusji. Nawet Elena nie była w stanie uwierzyć w większość z nich.  
Ale o swoim prywatnym i całkowicie subiektywnym odkryciu jej, rzecz jasna, nie powiedział. Właściwie nikomu nie powiedział, może poza Rudem, ale jemu mówił po pijanemu różne rzeczy. Od tego czasu jednak zaczął obserwować Rufusa uważniej, pod trochę innym kątem niż wcześniej. Bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że Shinra jest atrakcyjny. Pociągający. Seksowny. Że mu się zwyczajnie podoba. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie by coś zrobił – umiał podrywać i kobiety, i mężczyzn, zazwyczaj z absolutnym sukcesem. Ale Rufus nie był kolesiem poznanym w barze w szóstym sektorze, ani dziewczyną spod kina w piątym. Ten człowiek całym sobą dawał do zrozumienia, że jest ponad wszystkimi. Innymi słowy, Reno nawet nie próbował. Życie mu się podobało, a nie znał nikogo, kto został zwolniony z korporacji i żył, by o tym opowiedzieć. Miał przeczucie, że Shinra wiedziałby, jak maksymalnie utrudnić mu pracę, gdyby Reno zrobił coś nie tak.

Dzień, w którym pierwszy raz wylądował na jego biurku, pamiętał trochę lepiej. Rufus wezwał go ruchem dłoni i wskazał jakiś papier, po który Reno sięgnął... Chwilę później czyjeś dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, a czyjeś usta przycisnęły do jego ust, władczo, bezkompromisowo i zdecydowanie zadziwiająco. Rufus się nie patyczkował. Guziki szybko ustępowały pod jego sprawnymi palcami, Turk nie miał możliwości uciec czy mu przeszkodzić. Zwłaszcza gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie ma nic przeciwko.  
To było szybkie i satysfakcjonujące, choć z samego seksu pamiętał teraz tylko dwie rzeczy – cholernie bolały go plecy i był w cholernym szoku. Nim Rufus się odsunął, spojrzał na niego swoimi jasnymi, chłodnymi oczami, wyraźnie go oceniając. Stracił zaraz zainteresowanie i przystąpił do usuwania szkód, tak w swoim wyglądzie, jak i wyglądzie otoczenia. Reno praktycznie zerwał się z biurka i chaotycznie zaczął doprowadzać do porządku, a gdy już zamierzał usiąść na swoim krześle, usłyszał tylko krótkie:  
- Nieźle, Sinclair.  
Odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć i być może nawet coś odpowiedział. Nie pamiętał teraz, tak jak nie pamiętał, kiedy i jak znalazł się pod prysznicem obok siłowni parę pięter niżej, ani kiedy tego dnia wrócił do domu. Zahaczenie o jakiś bar po drodze było całkiem prawdopodobne.

Inne razy pamiętał już lepiej. Początkowo nosiły znamiona podchodów i sugestii, później to nie było potrzebne. Reno umiał określić sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli: Rufus chciał, Rufus dostawał. I pewnie powinno go to wkurzać albo upokarzać, ale nie umiał ukryć przed samym sobą, że mu to odpowiadało. Że mu się podobało. Shinra, choć miał wzgląd przede wszystkim na siebie, nie zapominał o Reno. Bardzo satysfakcjonująco nie zapominał.  
Pamiętał, jak któregoś dnia stał obok niego, opierając się o biurko i przyglądając mu się, gdy ten czytał jakiś dokument. Takie sceny stały się wręcz tradycyjne. Kiedy Rufus w końcu podniósł głowę i rzucił mu jedno ze swoich Spojrzeń, Reno wyszczerzył się i zapytał go, co ceni bardziej – standardowe, korporacyjne biurka czy normalne, wygodne łóżka. Shinra uniósł brwi i znów odwrócił od niego wzrok, skupiając się na podpisywanej kartce. Reno jednak już go trochę poznał i nauczył się czekać na odpowiedź. Jedyną, jaką otrzymał, był adres. I godzina. Ani słowa więcej, jedynie uśmieszek na ustach prezydenta.  
Oczywiście, Reno się pojawił.

Mieszkanie zdecydowanie nie mogło być tym, w którym prezydent rezydował na co dzień. Znajdowało się w jednej z dyskretniejszych ulic tej części sektora siódmego, gdzie mieszkała bogatsza część Midgar. Kwatera była dość prosta, miała w sobie jednak bardzo dyskretną nutę wskazującą na „nadzianego" właściciela. Reno przyszło do głowy pytanie, ile osób gościł tu Rufus w tym samym celu, co jego. Zanim jednak zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, sam gospodarz zajął całą jego uwagę w taki sposób, że Turk nie był w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek.  
Za pierwszym razem wyniósł się od razu – prysznic wziął już w swoim mieszkaniu. Gwoli ścisłości, w samochodzie pod „domem" prezydenta spędził jakieś pół godziny, dochodząc do siebie. Później uczcił to wydarzenie butelką wódki, po której rozbił przypadkowo jakiś kubek, a rano obudził się z niesamowitym kacem. Przeszło mu dopiero późnym popołudniem. Gdy już naciągał na siebie kurtkę i zamierzał wyjść z domu, by nawiedzić Rude'a, telefon w jego kieszeni odezwał się dźwiękiem wiadomości.  
_Czekam. Adres znasz_. I ani słowa więcej. Turk w pierwszej chwili jedynie prychnął, później odruchowo napisał do Rude'a, że spotkanie odwołane (jakoś stracił ochotę), zabrał kluczyki do samochodu (naszło go coś, żeby się przejechać), zatrzymał się po paru minutach pod konkretnym domem (chyba kończyło mu się paliwo), ruszył w górę po schodach (tylko sprawdzić, czy na drzwiach jest tabliczka z nazwiskiem) zadzwonił (wczoraj jakoś nie zwrócił uwagi na dźwięk dzwonka), a potem wszedł do środka (zachciało mu się pić, szklanka wody to nie jakaś wielka łaskawość...). Później nie było sensu udawać, zwłaszcza gdy dłonie Rufusa przycisnęły go do ściany, a jego usta w bolesny, cholernie podniecający sposób znaczyły jego szyję.  
Tym razem nie miał sił, by zaraz wstać i wrócić do domu. Zasnął obok niego, a gdy dwie godziny później się obudził, był już sam. I nie żałował.

Pamiętał też rozmowę, której był świadkiem, i która w dziwnie nieprzyjemny sposób uświadomiła mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Cichy dźwięk połączenia rozległ się właśnie w tym momencie, w którym miał zamiar podnieść się, podejść do prezydenta i go pocałować – robił tak nie raz, a teraz naszła go ochota. Rufus nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jedynie sięgnął po telefon, podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do okna, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy rozmowy były prywatne. Całkowicie też nie przejmował się obecnością Reno, jakby Turk po prostu nie istniał.  
- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego znowu mi przeszkadzasz, Salem? ... Zachowujesz się co najmniej nieodpowiednio i masz tego pełną świadomość. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. ... Powinno się znaleźć dla Ciebie miejsce. ... I zapewne zamierzasz zostać na noc? ... Jakoś Cię zniosę. ... Z pewnością tak właśnie myślisz, Sally. – Rozłączył się, jak zwykle bez jakiegokolwiek pożegnania i prawdopodobnie przerywając w pół słowa swojej rozmówczyni.  
„Sally". Niby Reno wiedział, że Shinra kogoś ma. Niby nawet nie myślał, żeby oczekiwać czegokolwiek. Jednak było w tym wszystkim jakieś „ale", którego nie potrafił zrozumieć. W końcu rzucił lekkim tonem i z uśmieszkiem rozbawienia:  
- Yo, boss, twoja dziewczyna?  
Rufus usiadł na fotelu i nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Odpowiedział jedynie z całkowitym spokojem w głosie:  
- Narzeczona.  
Reno gwizdnął cicho przez zęby.  
- No nie, szefie, kto by pomyślał... Od dawna? – mrugnął z rozbawieniem.  
- Nie interesuj się, Sinclair.  
Szeroki uśmiech zszedł z ust Reno tylko na chwilę, gdy Turk próbował określić dziwną irytację, jaka nagle go ogarnęła. Wreszcie w duchu wzruszył ramionami i znów się wyszczerzył, by zaraz rzucić jakąś aluzję. Czy prezydent mu odpowiedział, czy go zignorował, rudzielec nie pamiętał.

Kolejne wspomnienie było krótkie i budziło znacznie gorsze i trudniejsze do wyjaśnienia emocje. Wychodził z Shinry, w planach mając wielkie tournee po barach z Rudem, gdy jego oczom ukazała się scena jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Rufus stał obok swojego samochodu, takiego, na który Reno nie mógłby sobie pozwolić nigdy w życiu, i patrzył gdzieś przed siebie. Turk spróbował znaleźć wzrokiem rzecz, w którą prezydent tak usilnie się wpatrywał, gdy blondynowi rzuciła się w ramiona jakaś kobieta. Reno odruchowo sięgnął po EMRa, jednak Shinra nawet jej nie odepchnął, wręcz przeciwnie – na krótką chwilę objął ją i oddał pocałunek, jakim został obdarzony. Dopiero po tym odsunął od siebie dziewczynę – diabelnie ładną dziewczynę – i pokręcił głową. Powiedział jej coś, ona mu odpowiedziała, a chwilę później władowała się do jego samochodu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Rufus po chwili zajął miejsce za kierownicą – nim zamknął za sobą drzwi, odruchowo zerknął na budynek korporacji. Wzrok zatrzymał się na Reno tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale twarz prezydenta nawet nie drgnęła. Odjechali chwilę potem, a gdy tylko zniknęli za rogiem, Turk stwierdził, że naprawdę chętnie się napije. Dużo i tego momentu Salem – bo to niewątpliwie była ona – pojawiała się częściej we wspomnieniach Reno. Pamiętał, jak któregoś razu po wyjątkowo udanym seksie telefon Rufusa, aktualnie leżący gdzieś na ziemi w kieszeni marynarki, rozdzwonił się irytującą melodyjką. Prezydent nawet nie drgnął, Reno natomiast rzucił z uśmieszkiem, nadal częściowo bez tchu:  
- Yo, twoja dziewczyna chyba się stęskniła.  
Shinra wzruszył ramionami, a Turk jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszeptał mu do ucha, z jawnym rozbawieniem:  
- Jestem dla ciebie ważniejszy, mam rację, yo?  
Dłoń prezydenta szarpnęła jego włosami, nie jakoś specjalnie mocno, ale nieprzyjemnie. Mężczyzna odpowiedział jedynie charakterystycznym „Zgadnij" i zamknął oczy, a Reno jedynie przysunął się bliżej, i zgodnie z sugestią spróbował zasnąć.

Choć zdarzały się i mniej przyjemne chwile. Gdy zaraz po słyszał spokojne, wręcz chłodne „Możesz się wynosić, Sinclair", albo gdy prezydent podnosił się i ubierał pospiesznie, a w międzyczasie wysyłał krótkie wiadomości bądź nagrywał na pocztę jakieś „Spóźnię się parę minut, nie rzucaj niczym z rozpaczy"... To były te momenty, w których Reno czuł się jak prywatna dziwka i sam się sobą brzydził. Tak jak w tych chwilach, gdy zostawał sam w łóżku, czy to zaraz po wyjściu Rufusa z mieszkania, czy po obudzeniu; tak jak w chwilach, gdy w gabinecie odsuwał się pospiesznie, a prezydent, nawet na niego nie patrząc, sięgał po dzwoniący telefon... Reno miał ochotę sam sobie przyłożyć i praktycznie zawsze postanawiał, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie potrafił wytrzymać – czuł się jak uzależniony.

Raz nawet wziął urlop, z postanowieniem, że zaraz po powrocie wymusi na Tsengu znalezienie kogoś na swoje stanowisko. Urlop miał trwać tydzień. Wiadomość z „zaproszeniem" przyszła trzeciego dnia. Zaraz po przeczytaniu odłożył telefon i wrócił do komputera i skakania po stronach. Pierwsze trzy minuty szło mu świetnie, póki nie spojrzał na zegarek i nie stwierdził, że minęły dopiero trzy minuty. W ciągu kolejnych pięciu co kilkanaście sekund rzucał okiem na telefon. Po następnych dziesięciu był już w samochodzie, nawet nie próbując czegoś sobie wmawiać.  
Rufus był. I faktycznie na niego czekał.  
To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Reno krzyczał z rozkoszy w trakcie, ale ten jakoś szczególnie zapadł mu w pamięć. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Może chodziło o te chłodne, jasne oczy, w które patrzył tak długo, jak był w stanie, nim zacisnął powieki? Może o to, że dłuższą chwilę po Shinra przyciągnął go do siebie bez słowa i nie pozwolił mu się odsunąć nawet o milimetr? Może o to, że gdy się obudził, prezydent nadal leżał obok, a przez sen trzymał go równie mocno, co wcześniej? Może o to, że później wypili razem po kubku niesamowitej kawy, i rozmawiali niemal jak równy z równym? A może o to, że opuścił ten dom dopiero następnego dnia nad ranem? Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

Od tego czasu większość wspomnień wyglądała podobnie. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie to się zaczęło, ale teraz zawsze zasypiał z głową na torsie blondyna i jego ramieniem obejmującym go mocno, nie dającym mu prawa ucieczki. Zazwyczaj też budził się w tej samej pozycji, z nieznacznymi odstępstwami, na przykład wtedy, gdy otwierał oczy akurat w tym momencie, w którym Shinra podchodził do łóżka z dwoma kubkami w dłoni i lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Czasami też to on budził się wcześniej, ostrożnie wysuwał z objęć Rufusa i wychodził, by zaparzyć dwie mocne, pobudzające, gorące jak sam ogień kawy. Uwielbiał ten moment już po obudzeniu, w którejkolwiek z tych sytuacji, gdy siedzieli, pili i rozmawiali w taki sposób, jakby nie mieli nigdy się stąd ruszać.  
Pomijając rzecz jasna sytuacje, gdy budził się całkowicie sam.

We wspomnieniach dobrze odrysowała się inna sytuacja. Siedział tak jak zwykle na swoim krześle i się nudził, a Rufus stukał szybko w klawiaturę komputera, wyraźnie pochłonięty pracą. Dlatego, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon, odebrał z wyraźną niechęcią, nawet nie wstając zza burka. Reno uniósł głowę i zerknął na niego z uśmieszkiem kogoś, kto jest całkowicie wolny od nagabujących kobiet.  
Jednak po piętnastu sekundach rozmowy twarz Rufusa zmieniła się wręcz przerażająco, a uśmiech spłynął z ust Reno, gdy usłyszał jego słowa.  
- Powtórz. ... Kobieto, o czym ty mówisz? ... Nie kpij. – Rufus zacisnął dłoń na poręczy krzesła, a po chwili Reno i zapewne Sally usłyszeli lodowate, ostre i pełne złości: - W jakiej ciąży, do diabła? Nie bądź irytująca bardziej niż... Salem... ... Więc to twój problem. Nie zamierzam tracić czasu na twoje błędy. – odsunął telefon od ucha i zwyczajnie go wyłączył. PHS wylądował na biurku, a Shinra wrócił do pracy, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Turk patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie mruknął pod nosem, doskonale słyszalnie:  
- No no, boss... Wiedziałem, że jesteś sukinsynem, ale że aż takim...  
- Milcz – prezydent nawet nie podniósł głowy. Reno już się nie odzywał, choć uśmieszek nie schodził z jego ust. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego.

Parę dni później miał okazję zobaczyć „narzeczoną" Shinry z bliska. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi gabinetu tak, jakby zamierzała wyrwać je z zawiasów. Rzecz jasna nie czekała na pozwolenie. Rufus całkowicie spokojnie podniósł głowę i wbił w nią jedno ze swoich charakterystycznych spojrzeń. Salem niemal podbiegła do biurka i oparła się dłońmi o blat. Miała wściekłą minę. Reno usłyszał tylko krótkie: „Zniknij, Sinclair", i choć miał ochotę zostać i zobaczyć, co z pojawienia się tej kobiety wyniknie, posłusznie podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi. W progu rzucił Rufusowi uśmieszek.  
Już gdy był na korytarzu, usłyszał kobiecy wrzask. Pełna złości mina kobiety w jakiś dziwny sposób poprawiała mu humor, gdy winą zjeżdżał na piętro Turks.  
Jego zadowolenie musiało być naprawdę widoczne – Elena próbowała od niego wyciągnąć, co go tam ucieszyło, Rude rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, nawet Tseng dłuższą chwilę go uważnie obserwował. Teraz kończyła się jego zmiana, udało mu się wcześniej urwać. Wczesnym wieczorem wysłał krótką wiadomość.  
_Wpaść do Ciebie, shachō?  
_Odpowiedź przyszła kilka minut później, choć akurat takiej Reno się nie spodziewał.  
Adres. Całkiem inny niż ten, który już znał na pamięć.  
Dojazd do tego miejsca trwał jakieś pół godziny. Ekskluzywna dzielnica, z każdej strony sugerująca, że nie ma tu miejsca dla kogoś, kto nie może pozwolić sobie na co najmniej dwa samochody w jednym tygodniu. Wszędzie domki jednorodzinne, piętrowe, efektowne, obrzydliwie napuszone. Reno naprawdę nie lubił „wyższych sfer".  
Dom Rufusa też tu był – poznał od razu, nawet nie musiał sprawdzać adresu. Furtka była otwarta, chwilę później Reno znalazł się pod drzwiami. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, tylko nacisnął przycisk dzwonka i puścił go dopiero, gdy został wpuszczony do środka. Wszedł z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, a Shinra jego zachowanie skomentował tylko uniesieniem brwi.  
Pierwszy raz był tak naprawdę u Rufusa i ta wizyta przebiegła całkiem inaczej, niż wszystkie wcześniejsze. Pili jakąś herbatę, rozmawiali o nieistotnych rzeczach, pobieżnie obejrzeli wiadomości, przedyskutowali podejście mediów do korporacji i jej działań, potem był jakiś drink... I dopiero gdzieś w nocy skończyli w łóżku.  
Pierwszy raz to Reno dominował. Pierwszy raz było tak... fenomenalnie, jak z nikim innym.  
Potem leżał z głową na piersi blondyna, wsłuchiwał się w rozszalałe bicie jego serca i usiłował zacząć oddychać. Silne ramiona obejmowały go mocno i nie pozwalały się odsunąć, zresztą taki pomysł nie przeszedł nawet przez myśl rudzielcowi. W pewnym momencie Turk rzucił, nie całkiem zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi:  
- Yo... Tak mogłoby być zawsze...  
Odpowiedziało mu tylko krótkie pociągnięcie za kosmyk, dłoń Rufusa po chwili wplotła się w jego włosy i zaczęła dość ostrożnie je przeczesywać. Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Reno też już nic nie mówił.  
W życiu nie czuł się tak spokojnie. I dobrze, po prostu... dobrze.

Nocował tam zawsze, gdy otrzymał „zaproszenie". Wychodził gdzieś nad ranem, wystarczająco wcześnie, by wrócić do siebie i przygotować się do wyjścia do pracy. Rufus już go praktycznie nie wyrzucał, a Reno bardzo rzadko miał ochotę wyjść przed czasem.  
Choć nadal Shinra traktował go z góry, często oschle i ironicznie. Ale Turkowi to nie przeszkadzało – czasami odnosił wrażenie, że zna go na tyle dobrze, by się tym nie przejmować. Czasem powtarzał w myślach, że to tylko jego sposób bycia, charakter... I że prezydent nie uznaje go jedynie za swoja... odskocznię od problemów czy narzeczonej. Reno nie przyznawał się przed samym sobą, jak bardzo tego nie chciał. Czy raczej – że chciał znacznie więcej.

Taki stan trwał pół roku. Dokładnie pamiętał z niego tylko Rufusa, mógł przywołać jego obraz niemal bez zastanowienia, wystarczyło, że zamknął oczy. Przez te sześć miesięcy niemal zapomniał o Sally, choć dziewczyna od czasu do czasu się pojawiała. Nieraz Rufus podnosił się z łóżka w swoim domu i odbywał przez telefon cichą, chłodną rozmowę z kobietą po drugiej stronie, niemal zawsze rozłączając się w pół jej słowa. Zawsze w takiej sytuacji Reno czuł atak cholernej satysfakcji. I Shinra chyba to zauważył, bo za którymś razem, na widok zadowolonej miny Reno odłożył telefon i rzucił krótko:  
- Niczego sobie nie obiecuj, Sinclair. – Nie czekał na odpowiedź, wyszedł, po drodze zakładając na nagie ciało ciemnogranatowy szlafrok. A Reno jedynie ułożył się wygodniej, zamknął oczy i mruknął pod nosem  
- Jasssne, boss. – Chwilę później dodał w myślach: „Trochę się spóźniłeś".  
I to był ten moment, w którym zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie się dzieje.  
Reno Sinclair się uzależnił. Całkowicie.

Nie tak dawno temu miała miejsce inna sytuacja. Wracał z kawą na najwyższe piętro budynku korporacji, gdy na korytarzu przed drzwiami gabinetu Rufusa zobaczył Sally. Powstrzymał chęć warknięcia pod nosem czegoś niepochlebnego na jej temat i już miał przyspieszyć, gdy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Nie usłyszał słów, jakimi Rufus powitał dziewczynę, ale widział wyraźnie, jak ta unosi dłoń do uderzenia, jak Shinra uśmiecha się chłodno i chwyta jej nadgarstek, zanim ręka dotknęła jego twarzy, jak mierzyli się spojrzeniami iście wężowymi... Po chwili dziewczyna szarpnęła dłoń, wysyczała coś wściekle, po czym odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę wind. Niemal wpadła na Reno, który uznał tę chwilę za idealny moment, by zacząć udawać, że dopiero przyszedł. Shinra niemal natychmiast przeniósł na niego spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko zniknął w gabinecie.  
Turk poszedł zaraz za nim i jak zwykle oparł się o biurko obok fotela prezydenta. Trzymał w dłoniach kubek kawy i tylko zerkał na Rufusa, na razie bez słowa, choć aż go korciło, by jakoś skomentować widzianą scenę. Prezydent go ubiegł.  
- Minus czterdzieści procent pensji, Sinclair, i następnym razem powstrzymaj ciekawość.  
Reno aż zakrztusił się kawą.  
- Yo, żartujesz? To kupa forsy!  
Rufus nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Rzucił jedynie:  
- I piętnaście za ton. Coś jeszcze?  
Turk zacisnął palce na gorącym kubku, ze złości niemal nie czując bólu, jaki to powodowało. Odsunął się od biurka i przeniósł na swoje krzesło, ledwo panując nad ochotą, by rzucić kawą w Shinre.  
„Cholerny sukinsyn..."

Jakiś tydzień temu Reno znów dostał wiadomość – z adresem willi Rufusa, pierwszy raz od tamtej sceny. Wcześniej widywali się tylko kilka razy, w tamtej kwaterze na uboczu – krótko, satysfakcjonująco i bez jednego słowa. Shinra nawet nie musiał go wyrzucać, Reno sam wychodził. W pierwszym odruchu skasował wiadomość i wrócił do pokera. Po trzeciej przegranej z rzędu i pytającym spojrzeniu Rude'a poddał się. Chwilę później był w samochodzie.  
Zatrzymał się na ulicy przed domem i dłuższy czas tylko patrzył na kierownicę, niemal się nie poruszając. Miał dosyć. Ciągłego czekania na sygnał, czucia się jak jego dziwka, pełnej gotowości, by wyjść z domu i jechać pod wskazany adres w każdej chwili, bezustannego wrażenia jakiegoś braku, jeśli zbyt długo... Cholera, potrzebował go! Jakkolwiek głupio to brzmiało, to był pierwszy raz, gdy Reno tak się czuł. Oparł czoło o kierownicę i zaklął głośno. Chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości. Nawet nie spojrzał na telefon, wysiadł trzaskając drzwiami samochodu i ruszył do domu.  
Niemal od progu się na niego rzucił. Rufus pociągnął go za sobą do swojego salonu, uwolnił z dziwnie mocnego uścisku Turka i wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę czegoś mocniejszego. Whisky. Definitywnie jakaś cholernie droga, dobra whisky. Ale Reno nawet nie pamiętał smaku. Ani ile jej wypił.

Nie pamiętał wiele. No dobra, prawie nic. Jakieś pozbawione sensu urywki, swój krzyk, spojrzenie Rufusa... I fakt, że bardzo, bardzo dużo mówił. Nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie, ale był niemal pewien, że na trzeźwo nie powiedziałby absolutnie żadnej z tych rzeczy. Obudził się w łóżku, rzecz jasna bez odzieży wierzchniej, której kawałki leżały na podłodze. Przemieszane z resztkami stroju Rufusa. Gdyby głowa nie próbowała mu wybuchnąć, pewnie poczułby jakąś satysfakcję. Był sam.  
Na stoliku obok stały dwie butelki wody mineralnej, szklanka i jakieś leki. Nawet się nie zastanawiał, wypił prawie całą zawartość pierwszej litrówki, prosto z gwinta. Leki popił drugą butelką i dopiero wtedy poczuł się o cal lepiej. Wziął potem prysznic, wypił ocean jakiegoś soku i znów się położył. Parę godzin później w domu nadal był sam – doskonały sygnał, że powinien się wynieść.  
W bałaganie na podłodze udało mu się znaleźć telefon. Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewał się wiadomości i Rufus go nie zawiódł.  
_Zamknij drzwi za sobą.  
_Reno zaklął głośno. Usiadł na łóżku, oparł łokcie na kolanach i tylko patrzył w podłogę. To samo. Wszystko znowu będzie wyglądać tak samo. Nie sądził, by długo jeszcze mógł to znosić – miał ochotę albo przyłożyć Rufusowi, raz a porządnie, albo po prostu się wynieść. Całkowicie i ostatecznie. Mieszkał w slumsach przez większą część swojego życia, bez problemu ukryłby się tam na jakiś czas, wystarczający, by ShinRa przestała go szukać. Znów zaklął. Reno Sinclair nie miał ochoty uciekać. Wręcz przeciwnie – jedynym, czego teraz chciał, było postawienie sprawy jasno.  
Choć nie wiedział, co dokładnie mu nie pasuje, i co dokładnie chciał wyjaśniać.

Rufus wrócił późnym wieczorem. Gdy w korytarzu ściągał z siebie płaszcz, Reno już stał w progu i tylko na niego patrzył. Prezydent nie wydawał się być zdziwiony.  
- Nie otrzymałeś polecenia, Sinclair?  
Turk jedynie prychnął pod nosem i odezwał się, ostrzej niż zamierzał.  
- Mam dosyć. Ta cała sytuacja jest...  
Rufus nie dał mu skończyć. Coś w jego jasnych oczach błysnęło lodowato.  
- Zostałeś tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć? Wynoś się. – ruszył do pokoju, nie patrząc na rudzielca. Gdy go mijał, Turk chwycił go za ramię.  
- Yo, nie chcę! Cholera, boss...  
Shinra posłał mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby topić stal. Ale Turk już zaczął i miał zamiar skończyć.  
- Cholera, to nie to, że mi się nie podoba czy coś... Ale nie będę twoją prywatną dziwką! Nie jestem idiotą, żeby czegoś oczekiwać, ale... Cholera! Nie będę przybiegać jak pies na każde twoje skinienie!  
- Już to robisz – znów mu przerwał. Chłód w jego oczach tylko się pogłębiał, tak samo jak coś, czego Reno nie mógł zidentyfikować i co mu się nie podobało. Zaczynał czuć się podle.  
- Nie wiem, czemu, tak? To cholernie nie moja wina, że...  
- Bo ci za to płacę, Sinclair.  
W korytarzu zapadła cisza. Reno patrzył na niego, mrużąc z wściekłości oczy, na co Rufus odpowiadał jedynie chłodnym spojrzeniem, niemal idealnie obojętnym.  
Turk zacisnął pięść i uderzył go w twarz.  
- Nie, kurwa, nie dlatego – wysyczał i odsunął się, wciąż z wściekłością w oczach, gdy Rufus prostował się i unosił dłoń do nosa. – Dlatego, że cię kocham, dupku – rzucił jeszcze w progu, by po chwili zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi. Teraz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć spojrzenia Rufusa w chwili ciosu. Bardzo możliwe, że obracając tę sytuację w myślach przez kilka dni, tylko wyobraził sobie zaszokowany błysk w jasnych, zimnych oczach Shinry.

Cały ten tydzień Reno przesiedział w domu, absolutnie przekonany, że nie ma po co wracać do korporacji. Nie odbierał telefonów od Tsenga i Eleny, Rude po pierwszej rozmowie zrozumiał i nie narzucał się więcej. Przyszedł tylko raz, prawdopodobnie zmuszony przez lidera Turks do skontrolowania stanu rudzielca. Reno, poza worami pod oczami i dziwnym przybiciem, wyglądał całkiem nieźle.  
Turk nie miał ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, dni spędzał na słuchaniu muzyki, nastawiając ją na cały regulator. Ostre, drażniące dźwięki jakoś go uspokajały, choć sam przed sobą nie przyznawał się, czemu tego spokoju mu brakuje. Co chwila sprawdzał wyświetlacz telefonu, by nie przegapić jakiejś wiadomości, istotniejszej niż pytania Tsenga i zamartwianie Eleny. Czuł się przez to jak ostatni kretyn.  
Co nie przeszkadzało mu rzucić się do PHSu, gdy ten zabrzmiał charakterystyczną melodyjką.  
_Czekam na Ciebie, Reno. Zrób z tym, co zechcesz.  
_Przez minutę Turk tylko patrzył na wyświetlacz.  
Później jechał najszybciej w swoim życiu, w porozpinanej koszuli i bez kurtki. Nie tracił czasu na otwieranie furtki, przeskoczył nad nią i pobiegł do samego progu. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod drzwiami, jakby ktoś oblał go kubłem zimnej wody. Zastygł z dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę klamki, jakiś uparty głosik powtarzał mu w myślach „Znów to robisz", ale Reno go ignorował. Nie był jednak w stanie zrobić nawet jednego ruchu.  
Drzwi same się otworzyły, Reno uniósł wzrok, a po chwili wręcz zatonął w chłodnych, jasnych oczach Rufusa Shinry, wyraźnie niewyspanego, zmęczonego i zadowolonego tylko z tego prostego faktu, że go widzi. A potem prezydent wciągnął go do domu, zamknął za nim drzwi i chwycił go tak, jakby nigdy nie miał zamiaru puścić. Turk odpowiedział tym samym, a czuł się, jakby zrzucił z siebie tonę kamieni, jakby zaraz miał unieść się w powietrze. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tuż przy uchu usłyszał:  
- Potrzebuję cię, idioto. Nawet nie próbuj stąd wychodzić.  
Reno nie miał zamiaru próbować. Kiedykolwiek.


End file.
